Casal Sonserino
by Jessy Snape
Summary: SeverusPansy - Uma shortfic q conta a história desse inusitado casal.


Disclaimer: HP e Cia. não me pertencem, são da Tia J.K. Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.  
  
- Luna, eu preciso falar com ele. Ela vai me expulsar, mas eu preciso, e...  
  
- Você sabe a minha opinião. Eu acho que você deveria esquecê-lo, ...  
  
- Minha amiga, você é a última pessoa que pode falar algo sobre sonhar.  
  
- 'Tá. Você é quem sabe. Depois vai vir chorar no meu ombro como aconteceu com o Malfoy.  
  
- Não. Ele é muito mais maduro que o Draco. Mas eu vou indo antes que fique tarde. Tchau! – e com um beijo no rosto de Luna e um abraço, eu saio.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Eu estava aqui em meus aposentos, pensando em uma garota que nunca poderei ter. "Estou parecendo um adolescente indeciso." De repente a minha porta se abre.  
  
- Srta. Parkinson, como entra assim sem bater?  
  
- Precisava falar com o senhor, professor.  
  
Ela falava tão sensualmente, que nem parecia aquela menina feia e gorducha que entrara em Hogwarts há 7 anos. Eu já não conseguia controlar meu corpo, e temia que ela percebesse.  
  
- O que é?  
  
- Queria... queria saber se o senhor... gosta de alguém? Digo, como mulher.  
  
- Sim. Mas isso não é dá sua conta, Srta. Parkinson, e saia...  
  
- É dá minha conta sim, desde que... – ela se cortou, como se tivesse quase revelado algo que não podia. Eu sabia disso, mas insisti. Temia que ela saísse daqui, afinal estava no meu quarto e eu estava começando a ter idéias, que junto ao meu "estado" não resultariam em boa coisa. Logicamente, somente se ela consentisse.  
  
- Desde que, Srta. Parkinson? – eu sabia que ela não queria falar, mas eu precisava saber o que a levara até o quarto do seu odiado professor de poções.  
  
- Desde que teamo. – ela ia sair correndo, mas eu me coloquei na frente da porta.  
  
- Você não vai sair daqui, Pansy, antes de eu te dizer uma coisa.  
  
- O... q-quê?  
  
- Isto. – eu agilmente virei-a para que encostasse as costas na parede e a beijei. Depois disso, continuei abraçado a ela e disse em seu ouvido. – Eu também te amo.  
  
- Ela olhou para mim incrédula, mas feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam.  
  
- O senhor está falando sério, professor?  
  
- Severo. Estou. Porquê? Duvidas de mim?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Então vem cá. – abracei-a mais forte.  
  
- Tudo isso é por mim? – ela disse com a maior cara safada do mundo.  
  
- Uhum. – respondi ao seu ouvido, deixando-a arrepiada.  
  
O resto da noite não interessa a ninguém. Só basta dizer que no dia seguinte Dumbledore veio ao meu quarto ao meio dia, perguntar porque eu havia faltado as aulas da manhã e nos pegou dormindo abraçados, nus. Foi a maior vergonha da minha vida. Mas ele com seu consagrado senso de humor, disse a todos que eu havia tido um pequeno problema com a minha cama. Lógico, no dia seguinte, estavam todos questionando quem havia me prendido a cama, coisa que eu logo tratei de resolver tirando 100 pontos da Grifinória e 50 da Sonserina.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Então quer dizer que a futura Senhora Snape conseguiu o que queria?  
  
É Luna. Te disse que o Sevvie era bem melhor que o Malfoy.  
  
Sevvie? MALFOY? Você está bem, Pansy?  
  
Sevvie é o apelido que eu coloquei no Severo. E aquele babaca é passado para mim.  
  
Aêh!!!! Até que enfim!!!  
  
Eu tenho que ir. Combinei de encontrar com o Sevvie antes do jantar. Vamos entrar juntos no Salão Principal.  
  
Você é mais maluca do que eu. Mas até mais tarde. E apareça no jantar, viu?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Entramos juntos e estou na mesa da Sonserina. O Salão todo não dá um pio, além de Alvo e Minerva que já sabiam. O Trio Maravilha está quase caindo de cara na comida.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ele me tirou da festa de formatura a poucos instantes. Estamos no jardim.  
  
Querida, preciso te dizer uma coisa.  
  
O que é, Severo? Está me preocupando.  
  
Ele esta se ajoelhando ma minha frente. Ele vai...  
  
Casa comigo, Pansy?  
  
É uma decisão muito importante, Severo. Não pode ser tomada assim de repente. Preciso de um tempo para pensar.  
  
Quanto tempo?  
  
Não sei. Talvez uns... 3 segundos. É claro que eu aceito.  
  
Você ainda me mata do coração, Pansy, sua doida.  
  
Você realmente achou que eu recusaria o pedido de casamento do homem que eu amo? – eu o beijei.  
  
E nós saímos caminhando de mãos dadas de volta ao castelo.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
- Foi assim que o papai e a mamãe se conheceram, filha.  
  
- E porque o dindo Dumb falou aquilo para todo mundo?  
  
- Essa parte da história, filha, você vai ter que crescer para entender. – disse Severo a colocando para dormir.  
  
Fim  
  
Na1.: O que acharam do casal? Eu nunca li nenhuma com esse shipper, por isso resolvi escrevê-la.  
  
Na2.: Ficou boa? Não sei, fiquei um pouco insegura quanto a essa fic. Deixem rewiews se vocês gostarem para eu ficar feliz!!!!! E deixem também se não gostaram, para eu poder melhorar. Please!!!! 


End file.
